Big Time Prom
by smilingstories
Summary: Logan broke up with Camille. But like you all know they are still in love with each other. In the upcoming episode would be the perfect situation for Lomille to come back together, so I wrote a fanfiction about Lomille in Big Time Prom. LOGAN/CAMILLE


**Well I saw a few Sneak Peeks of the new upcoming episode of Big Time Rush, calling Big Time Prom. For my part I think it's like a perfect episode for Logan and Camille to come back together. I just bring a little Kendall/Jo ; James/Lila & Carlos/Jennifer scenes in it because that's what kinda happens too. But because I didn't know how James' date is calling I called her Lila. :)  
>And I know it's not perfect, but it's just how I want this to be, if they don't come back together in the real episode!<strong>

**So hope you'll enjoy this Logan****/Camille One Shot**

It's Prom today. The guys of Big Time Rush just arrived back at the Palm Woods. They were at Rocque Records to ask Gustavo if it's oaky to go to prom that night and luckily he said yes. The only problem the boys still have is the dating thing. For sure Kendall wanted to ask Jo out and Carlos wanted a date with a Jennifer.

Carlos saw the brunette Jennifer sitting alone in the lobby so he went over to her. He was overcome from her beauty. She was so pretty so slim, but not to much.

"Jennifer?"

"Carlos." She said with a boring voice.

"Where are the other Jennifers?" he asked her to start a conversation.

"Having an audition." She said kinda angry, kinda sad.

"Without you? I mean you three are kinda always stuck together"

"Well not this time" Jennifer answered. Carlos noticed that something was wrong.

"Did you guys fighted or something?" He answered carefully.

"Kinda." She looked down.

Carlos smiled a bit. "Then how about hanging out with me?" He knew she would just say no or say she would first hang out with him when he would be more famous or an actor.

"Sounds good." she looked into his eyes, smiled and stand up.

"Really?" Carlos said surprised. "Cause normally I am not your level or whatever!""It's not that I don't like you, Carlos, cause I do like you. But the other Jennifers, when I tell them something like that they don't want to hang out with me anymore." and that was just what happened. She told the other Jennifers that she liked Carlos and that she want to go out with him sometime like at the prom.

Kendall walked over to Jo's appartment and knocked. Guitar Dude started to play when Jo opened the door.

"Jo Taylor," Kendall hold flowers to her "Will you be my date for the prom?"

"No" She just said.

"What?" Kendall was confused. "Why not?"

"Do you remember our last date? I shouldn't be longer away with you then 10 pm. And how long were we outside? Till midnight! Now I may not be go anywhere for a whole week!"

Kendall answered "Come on, Jo, we…"

Miser Tyler stepped next to his daughter. "Jo has no time for you."

"Mister Tyler!" Kendall said friendly.

"No." he answered and closed the door.

With James it was better than with Kendall. He saw that new girl over by the pool and walked to her.

"Hey, you are new here, right?" he answered.

She smiled and looked at him. "Yes and you are James Diamond right?"

He nodded "Yes I am"

"I'm a big fan of Big Time Rush, especially of you. You have awesome voice, I'm Lila Smith by the way."

"Pretty name! And thank you. So why are you here?"

"Visíting my cousin, Jennifer" she said.

"Awesome! So, wanna hang out with me today?"

"Sounds good. Are you talking about the prom?"

He nodded again "Yes I am"

She smiled. "Sounds pretty good, but just so you know: My dad is very… difficult"

"Oh, no problem. I will come at 6.45 pm and bring you back before midnight, promise!"

"Okay, see you at 6.45" she said smiling and walked away.

Logan's heart was racing. He so wanted to finally take his chance and make out a date with Camille. The prom was the best solution but there were a problem called Steve. Logan still remembered the time he wanted to go out with Peggy but then regognize that he still had feelings for Camille. He walked over to her but then he came, Steve. Camille's date. And they were still dating. For Logan was his life just sad and hopeless. He didn't know what he were doing so he slowly opened the door from the appartment to the floor. As he saw Steve standing for the door of Camille's appartment, he decided to spy on what they were talking about.

Camille opened the door. "Steve, hey" she said.

"Hey baby, I wanted to ask you something"

"I hear" she said without having an idea what comes next.

"Will you be my date to the prom?" he asked.

"Sure I will" Camille smiled and Steve kissed her on the lips.

That was too much for Logan. He quiet closed the door and ran into his room.

He jumped on his bed and hide his face in his pillow. Tears ran down his face when he heard someone stepped into the room.

"Logan, are you okay?" Kendall asked carefully. But Logan didn't wanted to answer.

"Logan? I asked you something" Kendall was worried. Logan just shaked his head in his pillow.

Kendall sat next to him but Logan just turned away from him.

"Please leave me alone, Kendall." Logan whispered cause he hadn't enough power to speak louder.

Kendall noticed that his best friend was crying so he pulled Logan out of his bed.

"What happened?" he asked him

"Nothing." Logan looked down.

"Logan, tell me!"

"No, you won't understand and just say that it's not supposed to mean anything."

"I only do that when it's not supposed to mean anything. Come on, I can help you"

"Fine…" Logan sat down on his bed and looked down. "I heard how Steve asked Camille out to the prom, she said yes and then he… he kissed her."

"Wait…. They are still dating?"

"What did you think? That Camille wouldn't get a new boyfriend?"

"So you are still in love with her?" Kendall wanted to know.

Logan looked into his eyes.

"No, I just don't want my exgirlfriend being happy" Logan said sarcastically.

"Logan!"

"Yes I am, okay? I do love her. But what should I do? I wanted to ask her to the prom but now it's to late and anyways Camille and Steve will come together at the prom. My chances are gone"

"Logan, you can't look in the future. And I don't think that Camille isn't still in love with you. The kiss of her and James was an accident, they didn't kissed because she don't love you anymore, they did because they were in their roles and lost themselves in each other eyes. You know that. And you both kissed after you broke up. And after the reality show was finally ended, you told her that only the slapping bothered you. I think she knows what you meant."

"If she knows that, she would speak with me about that, okay?"

On 6.1´45 pm at Lila's house a limousine arrived and James stepped out. And there she was, the pretty, brunette Lila. And… her dad. James came over to them and smiled.

"Goodday Mister Smith, I am James."

Mister Smith answered with a strict voice. "I don't like singers. I don't want my daughter date one, but she told me you will be a perfect gentleman."

James nodded.

"I just hope you won't be to nice. And at 11 pm you guys will be back, or you have to say goodbye to your stupid band."

"Dad!" Lila said.

"No problem Mister Smith, 11 pm, not to nice but a gentleman. That's me." James told him and went to the limousine with his date. He opened the door for her before he went into the car, too.

It was 6.50 when Logan hiding himself behind the plants in the Palm Woods lobby.

Camille and Steve were holding hands and walked to the prom. When they stepped into the prom room, Logan went to the prom, too.

What would be a Prom without a performance by Big Time Rush the best band in the world history? Nothing. So the four boys sang their song 'Nothing Even Matters'. Kendall was just singing, thinking of Jo and didn't show how sad he was, that she may not come to the prom, too. James was looking at Lila, Carlos looked at Jennifer, for sure. And Logan was just singing for Camille. Sure he looked at her, smiling. She looked back, also smiling. Insane Logan was wondering where stupid Steve was. He was lucky that he wasn't with Camille right now.

After their perfomance Carlos and James disappeard to their dates, Kendall went to the buffet and Logan went to pretty Camille.

"Hey" he said, didn't show her how sad he was about her date.

"Hey Logan!" She said smiling. "Great performance"

"Thanks. You look… great!" He said as he looked down at her and then back into her eyes keeping his Logan smile. Camille wears a long red dress what was just perfect to her haircolor. The dress wasn't crazy or something, just a pretty and tight dress.

"Thanks, you too." She said without knowing how happy Logan was because of that.

"So, where is your date?"

Camille's smile disappeard and pointed to her date who was dancing with the blonde Jennifer, a tight dance.

"Ouh" Logan said "I'm sorry for that"

"Not your fault, Logan."

"I know, but you don't deserve a date like that."

Camille smiled. "Maybe. And what about you? Don't you've got a date?"

"No" he answered.

"Why not? Isn't every girl ran over to you asking you for a great?"

"Never, that would be James. Not me. And I didn't want a date. Well I wanted one, but I missed the chance to asked that beautiful, pretty, nice girl out."

Camille nodded but Logan could see that she was sad about what he said and that was what made him grinning.

"I'm sorry for you two." Camille said and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes me too, you should know I made a huge mistake with her and mine relationship. I broke up with her cause she kissed my best friend James. And as I broke up with her I told her that the most first romances aren't going to work. But I hated me for doing that. Then I saw her in theatre and went over to her to tell her about how I feel. But since that day she had a new date called Steve. But now this guy is dancing with a blonde diva and I think that's my second chance to tell that girl the truth."

He started, smiled and carefully put his hands around her waist and was so close with her like he was when they had to kiss for that reality show.

"Camille, that I broke up with you was the most stupid thing I'ver ever done. But it was also a good thing, because since that I really know how much I love you. And I forgive you for kissing James, and I am okay with that. But I could totally understand if you won't forgive me for breaking up with you. But if I don't tell you that, I couldn't be happy. So I tell you now how I feel. Camille, I love you since I first saw you, since you slapped and kissed me for the first time. Everytime I see you I love you more and more. I never stopped loving you and I will never do. The only thing I want to let you know is I love you, Camille."

A tear ran down her face. Finally Logan told her about how he feels. That was the best feeling he had since a long time.

"You are the best Logan. And how couldn't I forgive the cutest and smartes boy? I love you too."

Logan smile was happier than normally. And also Camille was just smiling and looking into his pretty brown eyes. She put her arms around his neck to come closer to him.

"Camille?"

"Logan?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he finally asked her.

"Yes Logan!" She said, her corner of her mouth moving higher.

And then something happened what never happened before. Logan came closer to her face, closed his eyes and softly but passionately kissed Camille's lips. First she was a bit surprised because Logan did that never before. Everytime they kissed either Camille or both started a kiss. But now it just came from Logan. Then Camille just enjoyed it and leaned into the kiss, too.

After their breathe was done they stopped kissing but they stayed close.

Steve came over to Lomille, angry. "Baby, what are you doing there?"

Camille rolled her eyes and turned to him. She kept her hand on Logan's chest and Logan hold his hand still on Camille's waist.

"Steve, if you would like me you would call me by my name and wouldn't dance with Jennifer while we had a 'date', but if you did that or didn't, it wouldn't change a thing, cause Logan and I finally talked about us and we are back together. And we both, whatever we had except dates, are over."

Steve ran away.

"Wow, you can be really mean." Logan said amazed and Camille only shrugged.

"I know."

Both smiled at each other and started kissing again.

Suddenly they got interrupted through voices.

"Ha, I knew it!" Kendall said to Logan, pointing with his finger on him because of his win.

"What?" Logan asked without knowing what Kendall meant.

"That you guys come back together, I'm happy for you two." He replied smiling.

"We are happy for us, too." both of the happy couple mirrored laughing.

"And what about you and Jo?" Camille asked.

"Right, where is she?" Logan asked because of Camille's asked.

"Her dad didn't let her come, but I will surprise her next week with a little dinner at 2 pm, so she won't be back at midnight."

Everybody laughed and Kendall went away.

Logan looked back at his girlfriend. With a serious voice he told her again "I love you"

And then he kissed her happily to know that they both were in love with each other and now were a couple.

-END-


End file.
